fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Nolfrim
Nolfrim is an Alien Kaiju made by Radionatix and one of the main protagonists of RadioVerse Chronicles. Appearance Nolfrim is a humanoid monster with strong armor skin that resembles rock, a tail and yellow skin. Down his chest and up his belly he was a big scar which he had on a battle and a long neck. History Nolfrim was born in an exoplanet much bigger than Jupiter called Lonjuria, a planet which was habited by many species of giant creatures with many unique environments. Nolfrim was born in a family of humanoid creatures with the scientific name of Pretramus Flavus. These creatures were a humanoid species who lived in the deserts of the planet. Nolfrim was born on a small pack of their kind and started a good life in his planet. It wasn't until an invasion of a powerful space empire came to the planet to enslave their kind and colonize the whole planet. Nolfrim's kind were forced to be slave monsters for monster tournaments. Nolfrim was still a very young creature and enslaved, he was going to be kept on a dwarf planet. The ships were attacked by an organization who helps enslaved creatures to go back to their natural habitat. Unfortunately the ship was damaged during a military chase and almost all people and monsters in the ship were killed. Only two monsters survived the attack and were left in space during their hypersleep chamber. Thousands of years later, the ship crashed to Earth in 55 B.C. somewhere in Siberia. The Hypersleep Chamber was destroyed after the crash and Nolfrim woke up on a completely different world. Nolfrim started a new life in his young age on a planet he was forced to adapt. From 55 B.C. to 2020 A.D, he was always living in the planet mostly isolated from humanity, fighting many types of kaijus and living in different places. Personality Nolfrim always had a rough life after the conquest of his planet, he becoming a monster gladiator during his young age and arriving to Earth. Nolfrim was mostly rejected by many human civilizations, fighting to survive and sadness for his loss of his family and his home planet. Nolfrim only seeks to live alone, unhappy of his life and trying proof to humans that he's peaceful to all living beings. Nolfrim has a big feeling of empathy, he doesn't want to cause conflict to anyone and likes to help wounded animals and human. He rarely eats meat because he doesn't like to hurt anyone and he only gets very aggressive when someone seeks to kill him or being threatened. Abilities * '''Intelligence: '''Nolfrim has 75 IQ, which makes him smarter than any ape species or even a kaiju that lives on Earth. He can use any type of object as a tool to make his burrows and even create weapons for combat. He's also very strategic on destroying a military army or trying to kill a monster bigger than him. He can also understand many languages of the world and even learned sign language. * '''Strength: '''Every time he ages, his strength gets more powerful. In his Old Adult Age, he can life more than 65,000 tons. And his bite force is estimated to be 6,400 pounds of force. * '''Rock Armor: '''Most of his body is protected by a durable skin which works as an armor to protect himself from threats. The weird part of this ability is when Nolfrim eats too much rocks, he can make his rock armor be in his full body for a full armor. * '''Acid Breath: '''Nolfrim has a sustance mostly for defense, his body has a small part which saves too much acid which his body reproduces. His acid is as strong as Sulfucric Acid. Trivia * Nolfrim is one of the many oldest alien kaijus to arrive on Earth in the RadioVerse. * He invented his own sign language thanks to a human that met him in the 13th century. * Nolfrim is the smartest kaiju on Earth. Category:Radionatix's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Universe 636 Category:Blair Night The Monster Slayer (Series)